Duratura storia d'amore
by XxGallagherGirlxX
Summary: Cammie hates Zach. Zach loves Cammie. What does Zach have to do to make Cammie fall in love with him? It's hopeless. But when something unexpected happens, nothing is impossible.
1. Chapter 1

_**Duratura **__**storia d'amore**_

_**(LASTING ROMANCE IN ITALIAN)**_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

So, this is my FIRST fan fiction. Written with the help of my seat mate in school. Hope you like it! :D

**CHAPTER 1**

**CAMMIE'S POV **

"You've got to be kidding me."

My mom looks really serious. I mean, why? There's no way in heaven or hell that this is happening!

"Cammie, dear, remove that surprised look on your face," my mom said.

"I won't remove THIS look on my face until you tell me why!" I shouted.

"Look," obviously my mom is really frustrated, "what I am doing is final and you can't do anything about it." She said this with a final look at me that says "Just drop it."

I went out of her office and slammed the door showing my anger. Grumbling to myself, I realized that I already made it to my suite where my three best friends are.

"Cam! Bloody hell, you look like you could kill a terrorist! A Russian one!" Bex, my British friend, commented, after seeing the look stuck to my face.

"You should relax! Your so-called pissed off face is really scaring me," Liz, my small, blonde friend said.

"You guys! Will you all shut up? I am trying to sleep," Macey, our most beautiful roommate shouted at us.

The three of us fell silent after Macey's angry retort.

"Let's talk outside," I whispered to Bex and Liz.

Once we were outside, Bex said, "Now don't keep me waiting! Why are you so bloody pissed?"

"It's because of my mom, you see..," I trailed off, not knowing how to tell my friends about it.

"Don't keep us waiting!" Bex and Liz shouted.

"Okay, okay," I replied, and then I began to tell them what happened.

**So? How was it? Please review! :) Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Duratura **__**storia d'amore**_

_**(LASTING ROMANCE IN ITALIAN)**_

**CHAPTER 2**

**ZACH'S POV**

With one last punch, I let out a deep breath. Man, P&E is really exhausting.

"Oh man!" I heard Jonas whine, his fingers doing the tapping thing on his lap again. Honestly, I find this really annoying. I could feel all the tension around me. Dr. Steve has been acting really weird lately and I was sure he was hiding something. Something he didn't want us to know.

"Hey guys, I think Dr. Steve is up to something," I told my best friends Grant and Jonas.

Grant stood up, and said, "What is it dude?"

"I don't know yet but I swear Dr. Steve is acting is really suspicious." At the word suspicious, Jonas abruptly stood up and went to his gym bag to get something. He started taking out a calculator, his laptop and an electronic document that belongs to someone. When I looked closer, the document was none other than Dr. Steve's. Jonas looked really excited so I asked him, "Dude! What's up? And why do you have Dr. Steve's ED?"

I've never seen Jonas look really guilty. He started to open his mouth to reply but he quickly closed it. Then as I thought that he was about t reply, he suddenly started to babble some words Grant and I couldn't understand. Suddenly, Grant shouted, "Shut up dude!"

Jonas stopped, looking at Grant, obviously offended.

I sensed that a fight would occur so I placed myself in between them. "Hey guys, quit it. Fighting won't help!" I said. Seeing that they might have calmed down, I saw our blonde haired roommate, Alex, approach us.

"Hey guys! Dr. S has an announcement to make," he said. The three of us mumbled our replies and went to follow him to the Great Hall. As soon as we arrived there, I wasn't really listening to what Dr. Steve was saying because my mind soon drifted to Cammie. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the word "Gallagher" escape Dr. Steve's mouth.

"What? What did he say?" I demanded.

Grant, who had a huge grin on his face, replied, "Dude! You have to start paying attention. He said that Gallagher and Blackthorne will come together as one!" Seeing the confused look on my face, Grant continued to talk, "Dude! From now on, we will be studying at Gallagher and Blackthorne Academy!" I couldn't help but grin. Oh, I can't wait to see MY Gallagher Girl.

**REVIEW PLEASE! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Duratura **__**storia d'amore**_

_**(LASTING ROMANCE IN ITALIAN)**_

**CHAPTER 3**

**CAMMIE'S POV**

"Wow." This was the ONLY reply Bex and Liz said after I told them why I was pissed at my mom. After a few seconds of silence (3.25 to be exact), we heard Macey go out of the suite. She doesn't look pissed anymore, which is actually a good thing. As she was about to say something, the PA turned on and my mom's voice was telling all of us to proceed to the Grand Hall for a special announcement. Bex, Liz and I stared at each other, because, well, we do know what the "special announcement" is.

"Tell me later, or better yet, never mind," Macey said.

As we made our way to the Grand Hall, my mind was preoccupied with the face of the MOST ARROGANT JERK I know. _Zachary Goode_. Thinking about his name or even his face made me shudder with disgust and fear. Ugh, he is such a know-it-all! I hate him. He is such a great piece of sh-. I was distracted when I started to hear squeals from the girls. The only reason that this happened is because the Blackthorne Institute will be PERMANENTLY moving in with us, obviously.

Looking at the ceiling, I whispered, "Lord, oh good Lord! Please take me now."

When I was ready to be taken by the good Lord, I heard my mom say, "Please welcome the Blackthorne Boys!"

I saw a black haired guy coming towards me and he started to say, "Hello Gallagher Girl."

Those were the last words I heard before I fainted.

When I woke up, I saw that I was in the hospital wing. I groaned in pain when I tried to sit up. Man, my head hurts so badly! Why did I even faint? I suddenly remembered why because the one responsible for this is now approaching me.

"My, my Gallagher Girl, you look horrible," the devil said. Oh how I hate him.

"Yeah, thanks for that wonderful compliment! It's just what every girl wants to hear," my voice full of sarcasm.

"Why do you hate me so much?" whispered _Zach_. His name is really annoying.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because of the fact that you're such an arrogant jerk and a son of a bit-," my sentence was cut off when he suddenly laughed out loud.

"Wow, Gallagher Girl! You're one wild girl. Never knew you could insult me with such words! Look, just drop it okay? I'm actually not that kind of guy," he said, giving me his really annoying smirk. Well, it's a good thing he turned away and left me.

Wow, this guy is really annoying! I hate him! Really hate him! And that smirk? Oh that smirk is really annoying and cute! Wait! Hold up, Cammie. Did I just say that _Zach _(eww) has a cute smirk? I guess I hit my head on the floor too hard.

Looking at the nurse, I smiled and told her that I was fine and I made my way back to my suite. I have to tell this "incident" to my best friends. I can't wait till I see the look on their faces!

**So! This is the last chapter I would be posting. I'm really busy! X_X I'll upload soon! Promise! Review please! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**DURATURA STORIA D'AMORE**_

_**(**__**LASTING ROMANCE IN ITALIAN)**_

**Thank you for all the positive reviews! :D I love it. :) Even though I'm in school, I'll still post this. Just for YOU! :D Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 4**

**ZACH'S POV**

I can't believe it. I just talked to Cammie! That was the longest time I've ever talked to her. Believe me, the first time I talked to her lasted for only about 50 seconds. (Why am I even counting?) And earlier, I talked to her and guess what? I beat the 50 second record! It's now replaced with a minute and 50 seconds. Apparently, who's counting? Oh wait, I am. As I made my way to my suite, my mind was preoccupied with thoughts on Cammie. And Jimmy.

I could've had a chance with Cammie if it wasn't for that dumb jerk, Jimmy. What did she even see in him? I'm actually a lot better than Jimmy! I should've punched him in the face when I had the chance. I sighed, feeling really frustrated. How can I even show Cammie my love for her? It's really hopeless. Oh wait! I noticed that I wasn't walking in the familiar hallway I know that belongs to Blackthorne. I was walking in the hallway of the Gallagher AND Blackthorne Academy!

"Wow, Zach," I whispered to myself, "you are indeed a smart boy but you have to such a stupid person to realize only now that you and Cammie are together in one place! Nice, real nice."

As I reached my suite, I heard voices whispering inside and I know that it's not Grant and Jonas. One of the voices was definitely Grant's. The other voice sounds like a girl, a British girl. Do I know any British girls in Gallagher Academy?

"Think Zach, think," I mumbled.

Suddenly, a light bulb flashed on the top of my head! (Not literally, though.) The British girl is none other than Rebecca Baxter, Cammie's best friend. Oh, this day just keeps getting better and better. Cammie's best friend is in my suite with my best friend and they both think no one knows about it. Blackmail time, Blackthorne Boy.

**CAMMIE'S POV**

As I made my way to my suite, I kept thinking why'd I call _Zach's _smirk _CUTE. _ Do I even find him cute? Hell no! He is an arrogant jerk who has hot brown hair and dark eyes that make me crazy and -. Hold up! I cannot find him cute! I just can't. I hate him. But, is it possible for hate to turn into love? If it's possible, I'm going to murder the person who started this theory with a single staple wire.

As soon as I arrived in my suite, I found out that Macey and Liz are the only occupants in our suite.

"Hey guys," I said, "do you guys know where Bex is?"

Macey and Liz looked at each other and I spotted this look that means that they know something I don't. Did I mention that I hate it when they do that? No? Okay, well, I hate it when they do that!

"Come here and sit. You have to hear what I have to say!" Macey shouted, obviously looking really excited.

As I sat down on the floor with my best friends, I can't help but wonder where the hell Bex is. My mind drifted off to one possibility but I know it's not true. It can't be possible.

"She's with Grant. Newman." Macey started.

Oh, my assumption was correct. She is with Grant! Newman! Why Bex, why?

**Sorry it's too short. :( I just typed it now. In school. HAHA XD Review! And if you have suggestions, PM or review. I dunno. Your choice. :P**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Duratura**__**storia d'amore**_

_**(LASTING ROMANCE IN ITALIAN)**_

**Hey guys! Since I'm actually feeling pretty "not lazy", I decided to finish chapter 5. And guess what? I finished it! I hope you guys like it! It's pretty long. :) Enjoy! :D **

**Oh yeah, FYI, there's a Zammie moment in this chapter. ;) 3**

**CHAPTER 5**

**CAMMIE'S POV**

Listening to Macey explaining why Bex had gone to Grant's room (which is technically Zach's room too, but, oh well) has made me really nauseous. I never knew Bex would be so much into guys! Considering the fact that she acts like a guy, (don't tell her I told you that) I thought that she wouldn't be crushing on a guy.

"... and when I pretended to wake up, I saw that Bex was leaving with Grant! And I was eavesdropping. I also heard that Grant was bringing her to his room! Wow, Grant is, just wow." Macey continued her story and came to an abrupt halt.

I realized that I didn't want to hear any of her stories. As Macey started to continue, I put my right hand to tell her to stop. I saw the shocked look on her face. I guess she didn't want to push it so she just kept silent and as I started to leave our suite, I heard her whisper something unintelligible. I decided to leave it. I don't want to hear anything she has to say for a while.

Once I was outside of our suite, I started thinking why I was kind of pissed at Macey when she was telling me why Bex was not there. Maybe it's because I'm jealous of her. She managed to woo a Blackthorne guy once this guy arrived. I know that I am able to flatter a guy by just looking at him. But because of Josh, I kind of think that I'm not capable of handling a relationship with a guy anymore. Seeing how my heart was broken after one forbidden relationship, maybe a relationship shouldn't be on my mind right now. Thinking about relationships made me think about Zach. As much as I hate him, he's the only guy who actually made me happy even though I am angry and pissed at him. Is it possible that I am falling in love with Zach? Wow, from love to hate. I take back what I said about me murdering the person responsible for this theory. Maybe, just maybe, because I hate Zach, he's the only one I can't stop thinking about. I have to be honest, I think, I am falling in love with Zachary Goode.

As I made my way to my favourite passageway, I passed by the music room and I heard a guy singing. Wow, he's playing piano and singing! This guy must be really good. Peeking in the room, I saw that the guy was none other than. You guessed it, Zach. And guess what he is singing? Fall for you. I decided not to go to the passageway so instead; I just sat down at the side of the music room, totally hidden. Yeah, being a chameleon does this to me.

You would never believe me when I say this, but maybe you will, but Zach has an amazing voice. When he sang the chorus, I don't know why, but I started to cry. I tried to stop making noises but too late. I made this hiccupping sound. Zach stopped playing the piano and looked around.

"Hello? Who's there?" he demanded.

I decided not to talk because I was really afraid that he would tease me or something because I was crying to his "playing and singing". But have I told you that Zach is an amazing spy as well? No? Well, he is an amazing spy because he found me hiding behind the drum set. Not much of a chameleon now.

"Hey Gallagher Girl. Why are you hiding behind the drum set?" he asked.

"I just, uhm, well, I don't really know," I answered with a really stuttering voice. Why am I stuttering?

"Are you okay? I think you're crying," he said and then he suddenly moved towards me and handed me something. A hankie.

"Here," handing me the hankie, "use this to wipe your tears."

"You know," he said while sitting down beside me, "you're really beautiful but when you cry, it makes you lose that beauty I love so much."

Wait, did he just say he loves my beautiful face? I guess he did because when I turned to stare at him, he has a really serious look on his face.

"Thanks Zach," I replied. I decided not to answer sarcastically since he was being really nice to me.

"You really have a beautiful voice," I commented.

He seems to be really shocked when I told him this but suddenly he showed me his adorable smile that melted my heart the moment he did it.

"Thank you, Cammie. Actually, that song is my favourite song and I've always wanted you to hear it but now I guess you did," he ended up saying with a laugh.

"So, why are you actually crying?" he asked me.

I actually didn't know whether to tell him but I guess I could because he seem really trustworthy and I need someone to talk to right now. And he's the only one available right now. So I started to tell him why.

**ZACH'S POV**

"Well, when you were singing the chorus, the words hit me really hard. I just broke up with Josh. He was my boyfriend and it actually hurts. So I can't help but cry. I'm sorry if I'm overreacting by crying just because of a silly breakup," she said.

"I don't think it's silly, Cammie. This kind of things that you're keeping to yourself is actually something you have to tell someone, especially if it's bothering you," I said.

I actually resisted the urge to kiss her right then and now because she was now facing me with a really sad look on her face. I really want to comfort her! But the best thing I could do is to put my arm around her. She needs a hug right now, I'm sure of it. I actually don't want to freak her out by kissing her immediately after she just told me what's causing her sadness.

I put my arm around her and said, "Look Cammie, I'm always here for you. If you need someone to talk to or if you just need someone, I'm always here, okay?" I said.

She started to cry so I tightened my grip on her and I was really surprised because she suddenly hugged me and cried on me. I smoothened her hair and decided to just be quiet for a while and leave her to her thoughts. As I did this, I kept thinking how vulnerable Cammie is. Once her relationship ends, she gets really sad and actually moves on really slow. If I would become her boyfriend, I wouldn't hurt her. I'll always be here to protect her and make her happy. I'll never make her sad. It's because I love her. I really want to say I love you to Cammie but, seeing that her heart is really crushed, I couldn't do. I just can't. I promised to myself that I would heal her broken heart and I'll never give her one.

"Zach," she whispered, "why are you so quiet? Am I making you feel awkward?"

"Of course not!" I told her.

I turned her around to see if she was crying and when I saw that she wasn't, I can't help but smile.

"Why are you smiling? Is there something on my face?" she asked, frantically wiping her face with her hands.

She's so adorable when she acts really clueless. I started to grin wider when she suddenly slapped my arm. And boy, did she have a really hard hit. It hurt.

"Ouch! Why'd you do that?" I shouted.

"Well, stop smiling like an idiot and tell me if there's something on my face!" she shouted back.

"There's nothing on your face. I swear. I'm just smiling because you've stopped crying," I said in a low voice.

"Oh," she replied with a straight face.

I cupped my hand on her chin and saw some stray streaks of tears on her face. I couldn't help but wipe it with my index finger. She sighed and started to put her hand behind my head. She started to caress my hair which is actually a nice feeling.

"Why did Jimmy even break up with Cammie? She's wonderful!" I thought.

I was surprised when she started to lean forward. I couldn't stop myself leaning in. When our lips were about to meet, the PA came to life, disrupting our sweet moment.

I heard Cammie curse and I chuckled. She started to hit my arm again and as I was about to tickle her, there was an announcement telling all the students to go back to their suites. As I checked my watch, I saw that it was already 10:00 in the evening! Wow, time flies by when you're having fun.

"Well, we have to go back to our suites. Thanks for comforting and listening to me, Zach," she said.

"Don't mention it. Gallagher Girl," I said with a wink.

She started to blush and I stood up and she did the same.

"I'll walk you to your suite," I offered.

"Oh, no need Zach. My suite is just approximately 30 steps once you're outside of this room," she said.

I couldn't help but grin at her awesome response.

"Okay, well, since you'll be on your way to your suite, I'll give you something," I told her.

"What's it?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This," I said as I leaned to kiss her cheek.

She immediately blushed and I smiled when she did the same.

"Good night Blackthorne Boy," she said.

"Good night Gallagher Girl," I replied.

When she was already at the door of her suite, she turned around and waved at me. I waved back and after that waving exchange, she closed the door.

Making my way to my suite, I couldn't help but think about what just happened at the music room. I'm absolutely positive that I love Cammie. I just hope she loves me back. This night is the best night of my life.

**So? How was it? Did you like it? Yes or no? Please review! :D Thank you! Give me ideas, okay? :) I'll try to put it in the story. :) Thanks! :D**


	6. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey guys! I'm really sorry but I can't upload chapter six this week and next week. I have an English paper to finish and it's a hard one. Haha. I promise that once I'm done presenting my paper, I'll upload 2 or 3 chapters. Swear! Anyway, I'm sorry again. While I'm not uploading, maybe you guys could send me some of your ideas and we'll see if they could fit in the story.

Macky :D


	7. Chapter 6

_**Duratura**__**storia d'amore**_

_**(LASTING ROMANCE IN ITALIAN)**_

**hey guys! I'm back. I couldn't help not posting this so, here it is. ENJOY! XD**

**CHAPTER 6**

**CAMMIE'S POV**

As soon as I entered our suite, I saw that Bex, Liz and Macey are already asleep. I walked in quietly and went in the bathroom. Once I was done taking a shower, I immediately put on my most comfortable sleeping attire and went to bed. I started to think about what just happened in the music room. I can't believe that I showed Zach what I feel about him. It was pretty obvious that even though I tell him that I hate him, I love him as well. As much as I say that I hate him, he's probably the only guy who makes me feel really loved right now.

"If we both kissed if the PA didn't turn on, what would I be feeling right now?" I wondered.

I tried to calm my mind. It's terribly impossible if every single time I try to sleep, Zach's face immediately enters my mind and he's the one I see! It's getting really hard for me to sleep. I hate it when I am really tired but I can't sleep because something is occupying my mind. And I hate it when that "something" is a guy.

Apparently, after 15 minutes, I successfully cleared my mind of Zach. As my mind started to drift towards Josh, I soon fell asleep.

"WAKE UP CAMMIE! CAMERON ANN MORGAN WAKE UP! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP! NOW!"

I immediately opened my eyes and I was blinded with a bright ray of sunlight. Not only that, I was now staring at the faces of my best friends. As soon as they saw that I was awake, they started bombarding me with questions.

"Where were you last night? We were supposed to talk about CoveOps, right?" Bex demanded.

"I heard you come in yesterday night but why were you late?" Liz asked.

"I bet you were with a Blackthorne boy. So, tell me, how was it?" Macey asked.

"Good morning and will you all just stop asking me questions and please let me stretch," I said.

As I said those words, they started to move away to give me some space.

"Can I talk about it later? I'm still sleepy. And you guys didn't have to shout so loud at me," I said.

"Sorry," they mumbled.

"It's cool. Anyway, I promise I'll tell you guys what happened. And in detail. Promise," I said.

"Well, that's awesome Cammie. We have to get ready for breakfast though. Go on Cammie. You can go and take a bath now. We're already done," Liz said.

As I made my way to the bathroom, the episode last night was still playing in my mind. I can honestly say that I have a little crush on Zach. Just thinking about him made me blush almost instantly! If I try to tell my best friends about what happened, who knows how my face would turn out!

Once I was done, I started making my way to the Grand Hall, I was confused why I was seeing a lot of guys walking in the hallway with me.

"CAMMIE!" I hear someone scream behind me.

Looking back, I didn't see anyone because there were a lot of people making their way to the GH and a few even mumbled some angry words because I suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway. I honestly couldn't see anyone! Who was it that called me? As soon as I was the only one in the hallway, I saw that there was no one calling me.

"I guess I was just hallucinating," I said.

As I turned to leave, someone grabbed my waist and covered my mouth with their hand. Of course as a spy, my "spy instincts" kicked in. I started to squirm and when my captor loosened their grip on me, I kicked him (I know he's a guy, believe me. This person's too strong!) in the place where the sun doesn't shine. He doubled over and he started rolling on the ground, moaning in pain. I made him face me and that's when I realized that I just hurt Zach.

"OH MY GOSH! I'm sorry Zach!" I said. I was really hysterical right now.

"Its fine," he said in a really timid voice, so it was really impossible to hear him. But I did. Oh yeah.

"I'm really sorry! I didn't know it was you. Do you need help? I could bring you to the hospital wing," I told him.

"That would be great, Cammie," Zach replied.

I helped him get up to his feet. It actually took 2 full minutes because he is really heavy. As soon he was standing up, I put his right arm on my shoulders and I placed my left arm on his waist to help support him.

"Wow, Cammie, you're really strong. It really hurts you know," he said as we made our way to the hospital wing.

"I'm really sorry. I thought someone was going to abduct me or something," I replied.

Once we were inside the hospital wing, Nurse Adele was on duty.

"Hi Nurse Adele. Uhm, Zach is hurt," I said.

"Why, hello Cammie. Well, I can see that. Why don't you let him sit on a chair and I'll see what I can do," she said.

When Zach was already seated on a chair, I whispered, "I'm really sorry."

He cupped my chin with his hand and turned my face to look at him.

"I told you, its okay Cammie. I promise," he ended up saying with a wink.

"Okay, come on inside, Zach. And let's see what's wrong with you," Nurse Adele said to him.

Since I was the one who hurt him, I decided to stay and wait for him. As soon as Zach was in the room, my stomach growled really loud.

"Cammie, why don't you go and eat breakfast? I'm sure Zach will be okay," Nurse Adele said.

"Oh no, I'll just wait for him," I said.

"Okay, but if you're hungry, just go get some granola bars in the drawer," she said.

I smiled and thanked her. Why did I even have to kick Zach THERE?

Pushing myself up, I went to the drawer to get a granola bar. And boy, was it really delicious.

**ZACH'S POV**

"Zach, I want you to lie down here on the bed and tell me what hurts," Nurse Abel said. Or was it Adele. I don't know. It doesn't really matter.

I turned red and I was really embarrassed to tell her what happened. But it hurts so much so I have to tell her.

"Well, you see," I started, "I grabbed Cammie from behind and she thought I was a kidnapper or something so she kicked me in the, yeah," I said.

"Oh," she said with a really straight face. It was obvious that she trying her best not to laugh.

"It's okay if you want to laugh. I find it pretty funny too," I told her.

And when I told her that, she started laughing. And well, her laugh was really loud! I bet Cammie could hear her outside.

"Well, that was indeed funny, Zach. But here's a pack of ice and you know what to do," she said, handing me a pack of ice like she just said.

I accepted it and thanked her and she left the room. I started chuckling when I realized how funny my situation is. If Grant and Jonas knew about this, they would certainly laugh really loud. And then they'll start rolling on the floor while punching it. I could imagine what would happen if they knew. I hope the Nurse won't tell anyone.

I went out of the room and I saw Cammie eating a granola bar. She looked like she was in heaven because of her facial expression. And beside her, there were 5 opened packs of granola bar.

"Woah Cammie. Slow down! You might choke," I couldn't help tease her.

"Shut up Zach! I'm really hungry," she said back.

I just chuckled and thanked the Nurse and I told her not to tell anyone about this. She promised me that she wouldn't. And that was a relief.

"Come on, Cammie. CoveOps time," I told her.

She got up and said thank you to the Nurse for the granola bars and went to follow me.

As we made our way to Sublevel 2, I realized how late we were.

"Cammie, do you realize how late we are?" I told her.

Her calm face was now replaced with a panicked one.

"Oh no! Come on Zach! We better hurry," she said.

We started to run towards the elevators and when we arrived in Sublevel 2, Mr. Solomon was already debriefing the students about our "mission" for this day.

"And why did you two just go in now?" I heard Mr. Solomon say.

"We were in the hospital wing. I had a severe headache and Zach just brought me there. We're sorry," Cammie replied.

"Oh very well. Since you two are the only ones without a partner, I guess I just have to partner you two together. Is that okay?" Mr. Solomon said.

"Yes, it's okay," we said at the same time.

Once we were seated, I whispered thanks to Cammie. She responded with that cute smile and wink of hers. I couldn't help but smile back.

"We're going to play a game of spy tag. I know all of you are familiar with this especially Zach and Cammie so I don't have to explain this to both of you, right?" Mr. Solomon told us.

We nodded and started to proceed outside. A game of spy tag, and my partner is none other than Cammie. I must be the luckiest guy on earth.

**So? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review! Oops, I'm sorry. I said next chapter in a few minutes but I can't finish it. :( Sorry! Next chapter some time this week, I hope. **


	8. Chapter 7

_**Duratura**____**storia d'amore**_

_**(LASTING ROMANCE IN ITALIAN)**_

**HEY GUYS! Here's the next chapter. :) Hope you enjoy. XD**

**CHAPTER 7**

**JOSH'S POV**

It has been exactly a year since Cammie and I broke up. I really miss her but I know I'm not the right guy for her. I have this secret that almost no one knows. Not even Cammie.

"Josh Abrams. Fancy seeing you here," my boss said.

"Hello Cindy. I didn't know that the park would be your type of place to relax or simply just to take your mind off of things."

"I am not here to do that. I need you to capture Cameron right away. According to my sources, her class are on a CoveOps exercise. Go now and hurry!"

"Will do."

I dialled my phone, calling my friend and sidekick, Dillon.

"Dillon? We have to capture Cammie now. Get ready."

Cameron Morgan. You better watch out.

**CAMMIE'S POV**

"Mom! Please allow me to go out and join the class. I really want to join. I promise that I'll take care." I told my mom, who doesn't want me to join the spy tag because she says, and I quote, "it's for my own safety." I hate it when she treats me like a baby.

"If I'm going to allow you, you better take care because you know who's after you, right?" she said.

Really, my mom has to say that! I was beginning to forget about that and yet she goes ahead and reminds me.

"Yes mom. I promise to take care," I told her.

"Good," she said.

As soon as I left her office, I made my way the front door of the school because that's where the Junior class is supposed to meet.

I saw my best friends and as I made my way to them, someone blocked my way. And guess who it was? Of course, it's none other than Zachary Goode.

"Hello Gallagher Girl. Are you ready for the spy tag?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm really ready. In fact-" my reply was cut off because Mr. Solomon announced something.

"Good afternoon juniors. All of you already know the mechanics of this so-called game. So I dint have to explain it. Like I said earlier. Please proceed to the vans outside," he said.

As I made my way to the first van, Zach took my hand and walked with me to the van. I couldn't help but smile and blush. This is going to be one fun CoveOps exercise.

**ZACH'S POV**

I didn't know why I held her hand. This tiny voice in my mind told me to do that. And I did it! I thought she was going to get mad and hit me but instead she smiled and blushed. It was really cute.

Once we were inside the van, she was yawning and I asked her if she was sleepy. She nodded.

"Cammie, sleep on my shoulder. I'll wake you up when we arrive, okay?" I told her.

"Thank you Zach," she said. Then she lay her head on my shoulder and started sleeping.

As she was sleeping, I saw Bex sleeping on Grant's shoulder. I'm sure that nobody knows that Bex and Grant are in love. I now know how to blackmail Bex so that she could tell Cammie to go out with me.

Despite the fact that we are sweet towards each other (well, it's mostly just me) I'm not even sure if Cammie would go out with me. I mean, you never know, she might not be over Jimmy.

I'm going to make Cammie be my girlfriend. And that will really happen. After all I am Zach Goode. Nothing is impossible for Zach Goode.

**CAMMIE'S POV**

I was walking with Josh in the park. That's our favourite hangout place when we were still a couple. I don't know why he looked so scared and he kept looking behind him.

"Josh? What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Someone's following us," he said.

"How are you so sure?" I asked.

"I'm really sure because I am a spy and Zach Goode is following us," he simply stated.

Shocked, I told him, "You're not a spy! And why do you make it sound like Zach is an enemy?"

"Because he is the enemy, Cammie."

I was so scared and shocked because of all the things he said. He started shaking me and he kept telling me to wake up. I was confused because I was very much awake but then I saw Zach's face staring at me. I slapped him in the face and he was so surprised he didn't know how to react. After slapping him, I realized that he was just waking me up. How stupid of me to forget that.

"Cammie! What was that for? I just wanted to tell you that we're in the park already," he said.

"Oh. Is that so? I'm sorry Zach. I just a terrible dream," I told him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"I don't actually. Sorry," I said.

"It's fine. Don't worry," he said with a smile.

I combed my hair, wiped the creases off my uniform and went out of the van to listen to what Mr. Solomon was going to say.

"I want you all to pass this small coin to any junior, be it a guy or a girl. If you keep the coin for more than a minute, you're out of the game. Or if ever you don't pay attention to the game, you're out. Understood?"

"Yes sir," we answered.

"Very well, stay with your partner and scatter. I don't want to see anyone close to you besides your partner. I'll pass the coin to anyone and let this spy tag begin," he said.

**ZACH'S POV**

As soon as Mr. Solomon told us to start the game, I told Cammie to come with me and stay in front of the cinema and wait for Mr. Solomon's signal.

When we were seated at a bench, I felt Cammie tense beside me.

"What's wrong Cammie?" I asked.

She was looking to her right and as I followed her gaze, my eyes landed on Jimmy.

"Cammie! Is that you?" he shouted.

"Hide me," she whispered to me.

I chuckled and told her to not worry.

"We could act like a couple so he will leave you alone. Will that work?" I told her.

"No, I don't think so," she said.

"Well, we might as well try it," I said.

Eventually she agreed to do it. I put my arm around her and she laid her head on my chest and I caught her scent. It was invigorating. Then, she entwined her fingers with mine and I couldn't help but feel really surprised.

"Wow, you're a good actress, Cammie," I remarked.

"Shut up Zach," she replied.

"Hi Cammie! I knew it's you!" Jimmy said.

"Man, I want to punch him in the face," I whispered to her.

"Zach, stop it. I'll handle this," she whispered back.

**CAMMIE'S POV**

"Hi Josh. How are you?"

"Wow, hey Cammie. I'm fine and well, you look fine too," he said, obviously seeing how Zach and I are cuddled together in this bench.

"Oh. Well, Josh, this is Zach. Zach this is Josh," I introduced them to each other.

"Hello. Josh. Nice to meet you," Zach said, obviously fighting the urge to hurt Josh.

"You too Zach. So I see that you and Cammie are a couple now?"

"Of course. We've been together for how many months now. It all started when my school merged with hers! Isn't that nice?

"I thought Gallagher Academy is an all girls' school?"

"It is. But not anymore,"

"Anyway! Well, it was nice seeing you here Josh, but we have to go now," I interrupted because I could sense a fight that's going to happen already.

"Cammie and Zach, you're both out of the game. Both of you clearly aren't paying any attention to the game," I heard Mr. Solomon's voice in my comms unit.

As Zach and I stood up to leave, Josh grabbed my hand and said, "Please don't go yet. I need to talk to you about something."

"Hey Jimmy. Let go of her. We have to go now," Zach said angrily.

"My name's not Jimmy and I have to talk to her! It's really important. And can we have some privacy?" Josh replied.

"What's so damn important about it that you have to get rid of me to tell her? I won't leave her."

"Look Zach, I'm not scared of you. Now let go of her hand and let me talk to her."

"Or what?"

"This." Josh suddenly punched Zach straight to the face and I heard a sickening crunch of a bone being broken.

"JOSH! Why'd you punch him?" I shouted.

"I really need to talk to you and he's getting in the way!"

"You didn't have to punch him though!"

I kneeled on the floor where Zach was. His nose was bleeding and I don't even know what to do!

"Zach," I whispered.

"I'm fine Cammie. Let me teach this guy a lesson," he replied.

"NO! Zach , don't! It's not worth it!"

Zach stood up, brushing the dirt off his shirt and pants and looked at Josh with a smile.

"You know Josh that was a pretty good aim! But let me tell you something. No one ever gets away after punching Zach Goode in the face."

As soon as Zach was about to punch Josh in the face, someone grabbed him from behind. And that someone is Grant.

"Zach you're going to get in trouble. Leave him alone. And why is your nose bleeding?" he said.

"He punched me in the face because I didn't want to leave Cammie alone with him!"

"Look, whoever you are, please leave him alone. Leave Cammie alone too. We don't want any trouble. We just want to go back to school, so please, leave us alone," Grant told Josh with a stern look on his face that it is almost impossible to say no to that face. Almost because, Josh said no.

"No way. I have to talk to Cammie! Whether you guys know about it or not, I have to tell you all something about her," Josh said.

"What's going on?" Bex whispered.

"I'll tell you later," I said.

"You see everyone. Cammie is a spy!" Josh said.

Everyone looked at him with the same shocked expression. How could he know that I'm a spy? Surely mom erased his memory about me being a spy. But how could he know?

"I'm not a spy," I simply stated.

"Oh yes you are. You see, I am a spy too. I used to go to Blackthorne but I got kicked out. I was the best spy ever. Unfortunately, the school thought that I was a major threat to the students simply because, I was the really evil. And there's also another reason. I'm also part of the Circle. Did you honestly believe that the memory eraser would work on me? Of course not! I'm a spy. And orders are orders Cammie. I have to bring you to my boss. Come on now. Don't be scared."

"Josh, are you done telling her? I'm getting pretty impatient already," someone said behind me.

"Shut up Dillon! Grab her now and stop talking!" Josh shouted, sounding really impatient.

"Stop where you're going young man. Nobody's getting Cammie or anyone. You better tell Cindy that this isn't the right time for a kidnapping session. Go now. If you don't go immediately, I have no choice but to kill you. You have two minutes," Mr. Solomon said.

"Mr. Solomon, what's going on?" I asked him.

"Everyone, go back inside the can right now. Once you are inside, do not go outside. Stay there and wait for me. If I'm not yet there within 5 minutes, you may leave. Whoever knows how to drive may drive. Understood?"

"Yes sir," we replied.

I was really confused. Josh was the bad guy? He seems like a really sweet guy when I first met him. But I guess you can't be too sure about someone's personality when you've just met him for a really short period of time.

"Josh Abrams is the bad guy. Wow, that was indeed a shocker. We have to go back to school now so we could ask your mom if this is true!" Liz told me.

"Yeah, I know. I'm pretty shaken up guys. I need some sleep," I told my best friends.

"Cammie, come here beside me. Sleep on my shoulder and I'll wake you up when we arrive in school, okay? But don't slap me on the face when I wake you up," he said as I sat down beside him.

"I won't. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"You're not the bad guy, right?"

"Of course I'm not. Why would I be the bad guy? And always remember that I'm on your side no matter what."

"Uhm, okay. Can I sleep now?"

"Sure thing, Cammie. Go ahead."

As I closed my eyes, I heard Zach whisper, "I am the good and bad guy."

Oh, how I hope this isn't entirely true. He should only be the good guy. I stopped thinking about it because I was really shocked about what happened earlier. I hope this is all just a bad dream and when I wake up, everything will be alright.

**LIKE IT? LOVE IT? HATE IT? Either way, please review or something. :) Thanks! :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! I'm really sorry that I only uploaded today after how many months... -_- **

**Anyway, so here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! :D**

**Universal Studios Singapore was really awesome! :D**

**CHAPTER 8**

**CAMMIE'S POV**

When I woke up, I was no longer lying on Zach's shoulder but instead I was on a bed. Thinking I was kidnapped by Josh, Dillon and that Cindy girl, I stood up and checked the room for any bugs or cameras.

"This room looks really familiar," I wondered.

"CAMMIE YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE!"

Looking behind me, I saw that is was Bex. So I was in our suite. Duh. Stupid Cammie.

"I was really worried when you didn't wake up at 7 am because I know that's the normal time you wake up. I thought something bad happened to you so you didn't wake up. Maybe you were poisoned or something. I was really worried! Don't you ever do that to me again! I hate worrying, you should know that since you're my best friend..."

"Bex! Stop! I'm fine! I mean, look, I'm already awake so that must mean I'm awake so stop ranting words out loud!"

"...and I don't want to worry about you because I hate it! Yeah, I already said that but I just wanted to tell you again."

I stared at her for a long time, not an hour because that would've hurt my eyes, when she realized that I was fine and awake.

"Oh hi Cammie! Was I ranting out loud again?"

"No, you weren't. You were completely calm when I woke up. You actually talked to me in a really soothing voice!" I said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up Cammie. I hate it when you talk to me sarcastically. That's also one thing I hate."

"Well, don't you hate a lot of things?"

"Just shut up. Come here best friend! Lemme hug you!"

Laughing, I approached Bex and hugged her like there was no tomorrow. I couldn't help but smile, this girl is the best best friend any girl could have.

"You woke up really late. Like really late. At least you still have time to attend CoveOps. So go on and get ready for class!" Bex said while pushing me towards the bathroom.

"Hurry up okay! I don't want to be late for CoveOps."

Before I started to open the shower, I told her, "Is it because of a guy named Grant Newman?"

"OH JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH BEFORE I SHUT IT FOR YOU!"

Chuckling to myself, I thought, Bex couldn't really handle being teased. It's a good thing I'm protected by the bathroom door and the shower curtains.

* * *

After 20 minutes of preparing, we made our way to CoveOps class and I couldn't help but stare at Bex's huge grin plastered upon her face.

"What's with the grin? Don't tell me that you really are together with GRANT NEWMAN?" I said his name out loud earning me a hard smack to the arm. That's definitely going to bruise.

"Oh please. Speak for yourself. It's not like you and Zach have a thing going on."

"There's nothing going on between me and Zach. If there were, I would've told you. And since I didn't tell you anything, then nothing's going on!'

"You really had to explain? A simple 'there's nothing going on between us' would be a lot better answer."

"I know I know." I started laughing out loud with Bex, earning us a few glares from teachers walking on the hallway.

I was actually thinking about what happened yesterday night. Josh Abrams is a bad guy who's working for the Circle. And they're after me. And there was this whisper I heard Zach say, "I am the good and bad guy." I'm terribly confused about that statement. He says he's on our side so why the hell does he say he's both the good and bad guy? He seriously has a lot of thinking to do.

Oblivious to my internal battle, Bex said, "Hey Cammie. We're here. You better start clearing your mind of such useless things that involve a certain person named Zach Goode."

I rolled my eyes and smacked her arm, just like she did to me earlier.

"Go to your lover boy, Bex." I whispered then ran away from her so I couldn't feel the pain of that strong hand.

I saw Zach on our table, sleeping. Not only that. He was snoring and drooling. The sight was really gross, because of the drool. Seriously, if you saw the drool, you would flinch because of its grossness.

"Yo Zach. Wake up. Cammie's here already and you're drooling on the table." Jo-something said. I just know that his name starts with a Jo.

Suddenly Zach bolted upright and started looking around the room frantically. I couldn't help but laugh at him. And boy, was my laugh really loud!

"Dude! Why'd you wake me up? I was having the best dream ever!" Zach said while punching Jo dude on his arm.

"You really had to wake up because Ms. Morgan is here already and you were snoring and drooling." Jo something said while laughing.

"Ms. Morgan is here? Shit!"

"Better not let my mother hear you curse. She hates it when people curse." I said, chuckling.

He looked at me and then smirked. That annoying smirk I've always wanted to wipe off his face.

"So Ms. Morgan is actually Cammie! You know, Jonas, you could've told me that it was Cammie, not her mom."

So Jo dude is actually Jonas! Now I won't refer to him as Jo person, dude, something.

"Hello Zach. Could you please wipe the table? It's flooded with drool. Your drool." I said sweetly.

He smirked at me again then said, "The table isn't actually flooding with drool because that would be impossible but as you requested that I wipe it off, I will gladly to do it for you."

"Zach please, just stop flirting with her and wipe off the drool! It's terribly gross." Jonas said.

"I wasn't flirting and I'll wipe it off now, Your Highness." Zach said through his gritted teeth.

As soon as he was done, I said thanks then took a seat beside him. When I looked at him, there was dry drool on his face and I couldn't help but laugh again.

"Cammie, what's funny?"

"You-" I couldn't say what I needed to tell him because I was laughing so hard.

I pointed to Jonas then to Zach, indicating to Jonas that he needed to look at Zach. When he looked at him, he also laughed hysterically and that made Zach really annoyed.

"Hello? Can anyone please tell me what's funny?"

I don't know who would actually reply to him and to my astonishment, it was Bex.

"You have dry drool on your face." She told him, trying to keep a straight face but failed as she also started laughing hysterically.

"Why is everyone laughing?" Mr. Solomon asked us. I didn't notice that he entered the room. I was laughing hysterically so maybe that's why.

Bex pointed at Zach, who was trying to wipe off the dry drool with a tissue and it made me laugh louder because there were bits of tissue on his face and he looked really funny.

When Mr. Solomon looked at Zach, he started to laugh then quickly covered it with a cough.

"Mr. Goode, please go to the bathroom and wipe off whatever is on your face."

When he stood up and left the classroom, Bex, Jonas, and I stopped laughing and were wiping out the tears of laughter Zach caused.

"Now that you three stopped laughing, I want to tell everyone that we wouldn't be having a CoveOps class today because I need to track down some enemies."

As soon as he said the word enemies, Josh, Dillon and Cindy woman entered my mind.

"I need Bex, Liz, Macey, Cammie, Zach, Jonas, Grant and Alex to come with me right now."

"Who's Alex?" I asked Jonas.

"Oh, he's our roommate. He's actually a really quiet guy so maybe that's why you don't know him."

He started looking around the room, probably looking for Alex. His face lit up so I guessed he saw him and he pointed to a blonde haired guy and said, "That's Alex."

"Hey Alex! Come over." Jonas said.

"Why did you call him over?"

"So I could introduce you, duh." he said, chuckling.

"Yeah Jonas?" Alex said.

"Alex, this is Cammie. Cammie, this is Alex. Cammie was asking who Alex was so I thought that I would introduce you two to each other." Jonas said.

"Oh cool. Hi Cammie, nice to meet you." Alex said, with a cute dimpled smile.

"You too Alex." I smile back at him and shook his outstretched hand.

"I know this is weird because we just met and uhh..." he stopped talking so I got curious to what he was going to say.

"Alex, what is it? Just tell me. Don't be nervous." I said while chuckling.

"Yom beeful." he said in a really soft voice so it was really impossible to hear him.

"What did you just say?"

"I said, you're beautiful." he said while blushing.

Aww! He blushed when he said I was beautiful. He's so cute and adorable.

"Aww! Thanks Alex. You're cute." I told him.

His laugh was music to my ears. Could it be? Am I falling in love with Alex? I mean, come on. I just met the person! He just said I was beautiful while blushing and I was still holding his hand and it seems like I don't want to let go of his comforting hand, and I think so does he. I couldn't be falling in love with him! As I remember, I was in love with Zach. Wait, wait. Was? Oh this falling in love feeling sucks.

"The students I called earlier, come on. Mr. Goode is here already." Mr. Solomon said.

Alex and I reluctantly let go of each other's hands and went to follow Mr. Solomon to wherever the hell he's bringing us.

I couldn't help but feel really uneasy. I mean, I just got introduced to a cute blonde guy named Alex, whose laugh is music to my ears, has a dimpled smile and a comfortable hand. But why do I get the feeling that this is not I wanted? I felt this way when I saw Zach enter the room with a warm smile that made my heart jump and then when his eyes landed on my hand holding Alex's, his smile immediately disappeared and he looked really sad. I hate myself right now.

**ZACH'S POV**

Finally I'm done wiping the dry drool off my face. I hate myself for being such an idiot but I loved myself at the same time because I made Cammie laugh. Hearing her laugh takes all my problems away and makes me think that everything will be okay.

As I made my way to the classroom, I hear Cammie say, "Aww! Thanks Alex. You're cute."

I couldn't help but feel really jealous. I thought Cammie was in love with me? If she was, then why was she telling Alex that he's cute?

I know that Cammie is in love with me so I pretended that I didn't hear her say that and I put on a warm smile on my face that was only meant for her.

As I entered the room, I saw Cammie smiling at Alex then she looked at me and smiled. Her smile was really cute and it always made me crazy. I then looked at her hand, which was holding Alex's and I don't know why, but my smile disappeared and I felt really sad. And jealous. Maybe they were only having a handshake? But, it looked like they were reluctant to let go of each other's hand. I knew it. I made myself think that Cammie and I would have a shot at being together but that would never happen. I would never be with Cammie. Never have, never will.

**Oh no. :( Zach is heart broken and Cammie is confused about Alex and Zach! What do you want Cammie to do? **


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi fellow Zammie and Gallagher Girls fans! :D I was really in the mood to write another chapter because I was bored so here it is! :)**

**Enjoy! :D**

**CHAPTER 9**

**ZACH'S POV**

Obviously the people around me are oblivious to my internal turmoil because they just looked at me like nothing was actually wrong. I mean, nothing's actually wrong except for the fact that I was really jealous of Cammie and Alex. I know that they're not exactly what you can call as a couple but come on! Why was I jealous? There was only one person who I can say that knows what I am thinking right now. Alex. I really want to punch him right now! But that would mean that I would be punished and I don't want to be punished. Believe me, a punishment for a student in a spy school is really painful and stressful. So don't ask what that punishment is.

"Hey Zach, come on. Mr. Solomon needs to talk to us." Grant called out to me.

Making my way to Grant, I could see that he was inconspicuously holding Bex's hand. I couldn't help but smirk at them. And of course that caused a death glare from the Devil, oops, I meant Bex. Better not let her know I call her that. She could easily kick my ass and I don't want that to happen. As I was nearing the both of them, Grant let go of Bex's hand, much to her dismay.

"Hello Baxter. What's up?" I asked her innocently.

"Shut up Goode. Don't act all innocent on me. If I hear that you told someone else of what you just saw, I promise you, I will kill you using your beloved comb." she said calmly.

"Oh no! Not my beloved comb! I use this to get all the girls. I can't live without it!" I said dramatically.

"Stop being dramatic. Just don't tell anyone or I will really kill you. Got that?"

"Yes, Ms. Baxter." I said with a salute.

"Mr. Goode and Ms. Baxter, please hurry up. We don't have all day to wait for the two of you to enter my office." Mr. Solomon said.

We mumbled our apologies and entered Mr. Solomon's office. It was really plain. You know the usual office. A desk with school papers, pens, and a laptop, sofas against the walls, and unusual paintings. I saw that everyone was seated on the sofas. On the right sofa, Macey, Liz and Jonas were seated together and Cammie, Alex and Bex on the left. Since there were no more seats, I had no more choice but to sit on the floor with Grant.

"Okay, so I chose you eight students because you are the best students in my class. And because I need your help tracking down the enemies who wants to put an end to our school. Is that clear?" Mr. Solomon asked us.

All of us nodded and I asked, "So, how do we start helping you?"

"All of you have specialties in being a spy. I need Liz and Jonas to track them using your beloved laptops." he said with a chuckle.

Liz and Jonas' face immediately lit up due to the fact that they were paired together in a "mission" and because they would use their technology-wired brains to track down the enemies.

"Macey, you're in charge of disguises. Once Liz and Jonas have found their location, you have to disguise our 'surveillance team'."

"YES! Thank you, Mr. Solomon!" Macey said enthusiastically.

"So that leaves Cammie, Zach, Alex, Grant and Bex. You five will be our surveillance team. This team is in charge of tailing our enemies and see when they're going to strike. But I have to divide you into groups. Cammie, Zach and Alex, you're Alpha Team. Grant and Bex, you're Delta Team. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." we said simultaneously.

I don't know if I would feel really happy because I was in a group with Cammie or be angry because Alex is in our group. Either way, I'm still glad I'm with my Gallagher Girl.

"So everyone, phase one of our mission has to be completed by Liz and Jonas within the week. Once that's accomplished, phase two will be put into action. That means you Macey. Phase three will be team Alpha and Delta. Is that clear?" Mr. Solomon said.

We nodded then he said, "Since everything's clear, let's all go down the Grand Hall and eat. I am starving and I am assuming everyone else is too."

As I was ready to protest, Cammie's stomach growled, indicating that she was really hungry. I couldn't help but smile at her. She looked really cute, blushing cheeks and that adorable giggle. She then approached me, grabbed my hand and said good bye to everyone.

"Hey! Where are you bringing me?" I protested.

"To the Grand Hall, I'm starving! I'm also assuming you know that because you heard that embarrassing growl." she said with a laugh.

"I know that and you know, you could actually tell me in there that you would be pulling me there. I was thrown off guard when you suddenly pulled me out of the office."

"Well, I'm sorry! I'm terribly starving and I just needed to pull someone with me there."

"Among all the people in that room, you had to choose me? I mean, you could've chose Bex, Macey or Liz. Or even Alex."

As soon as I said his name, she came to a complete stop then looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Why did you just say Alex's name in a bitter way?" she asked.

"So that's the only thing you heard in the statement I just said?"

"Stop answering my question with a question!"

"Don't shout at me. Just answer the question."

"I asked you first, you stubborn, arrogant jerk!"

"So we're back to the name calling, huh? Look, forget it. I don't want an answer to my question and I don't want to hear an answer from you. I'll see you around."

As I turned to leave, I resisted the urge to go back to Cammie and hug her and say I'm sorry. Why the hell did I have to get mad at her? She was just asking why I said Alex's name that way. And being the stupid, arrogant jerk I was, I didn't answer her question but instead, I got mad at her for asking. Why am I such a stupid jerk? I hate my life!

**CAMMIE'S POV**

I was shocked when Zach turned to leave me. I was just asking why he said Alex's name in such a bitter way and yet he shouted at me. Was he jealous of Alex? Because if he was, that would be really stupid. He knows I'm in love with him and not with Alex. The I-am-in-love-with-Alex feeling only lasted for about 2 minutes!

"UGH! Why did he leave? I was just asking! UGH! WHY!" I told myself.

I feel really frustrated right now. Then I realized something. Zach and I just had a fight, I am talking to myself (Am I going crazy?) and I am all alone in this scary corridor. As I was making my way to the Grand Hall, I couldn't help but feel that someone was following me. Turning around, I didn't see anyone so I thought that I was just hallucinating. Suddenly, someone grabbed me and pulled me into this dark sort-of-alley in the corridor. My mouth and nose was covered with a cloth that was soaked in poison that would make me black out. I tried fighting the person holding me but his grip was really strong.

I really couldn't hold my breath any longer. I just prepared for the gross smell of the poison to engulf my nostrils and in 2 seconds I was out.

**KIDNAPPER'S POV**

Damn, I thought that she would put up a really good fight when I was trying to kidnap her, but she didn't! I know that my grip was really strong but being the good spy that she was, I thought that she would escape me but no. I was a lot better than her.

Suddenly, she was really limp and I'm sure that she blacked out already. I laid her on the floor and called my boss, Cindy.

"Who dares disturb my slumber?" was the first thing I heard.

"I don't care if I disturbed your 'slumber'. I have Cammie Morgan. Shall I bring her to you?"

"Oh that's good news, son! No, bring her in the Circle lair. Place her inside a cell and don't you dare leave a message or anything that would allow those pesky little brats to track us down. Got that?"

"Yes mother. Go on, continue sleeping. Sorry I disturbed you. On second thought, I'm not really sorry so I take it back." And with that, I ended the call.

I prepared for the heavy weight of this girl as I was about to sling her on my shoulder, but she was really light. It made my escape faster. I looked back in the gap I pulled her in to check if I left something. Nope, nothing.

As I was outside, I saw the van that my mother prepared.

"Fabio! Bring her inside then place her inside a cell in the lair. Got that?" I told the driver.

"Yes sir." After these words were said, I went back inside and made my way to the Grand Hall. Wow, kidnapping someone is really hard work.

**ZACH'S POV**

As I was munching on a burger, I saw Bex, Liz and Macey enter the Hall. Without Cammie. I feel really bad about the fight we had. And most of all, I feel really bad because I left her alone that corridor. And that corridor happens to be the one she's afraid of. Smooth move, Goode. Leaving the girl you love in a corridor she is obviously afraid of.

"ZACHARY GOODE! WHERE'S OUR BEST FRIEND?" Bex shouted at me.

"A simple 'Hello Zach, where's Cammie?' would actually be nice." I told her.

"Don't you dare be calm about this! Where the hell is she?"

"I don't know! And if you don't mind, please leave me alone so I could eat my food, thank you."

"THAT'S IT!"

I guess I said the wrong thing because as I was about to take a bite on my delicious burger, she lunged at me and started hitting my face and strangling me. She pulled my hair really hard which cause me to scream in pain.

"I was asking you properly, Goode. You didn't answer me properly. You definitely deserve this." she said as she continued to hurt me.

"Will you two please pull this monster off me?" I asked Liz and Macey.

They pretended to think about it, and then said "No." simultaneously, while laughing.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

She stopped hitting me, so I took this opportunity to push her away from me and I started my escape.

"I JUST CALLED YOU A MONSTER! A MONSTER, BEX!" I shouted at her while running.

"UGH THAT'S IT GOODE! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" she shouted back at me.

As I turned to look at her, I saw that she was already running towards me, and wow, she runs really fast.

"DON'T YOU DARE RUN AWAY, ZACHARY GOODE! I WILL TORTURE YOU! I WILL KI-"

Her death threat to me was suddenly stopped and I turned to see what made her stop. I was Grant and Alex. They were both holding her like she was some sort of wild animal. And she really did look like a wild animal because of her struggling and shouting.

"Zach dude, stop running! We caught Bex already!" Grant told me.

As soon as I was near Bex, I could see that she was hugging Grant. Not only that, she was also crying. Woah, crying? Rebecca Baxter, the tough British girl, crying?

"Hey Bex? I'm sorry if I hurt you or something. Stop crying, I'm sorry." I told her calmly.

I couldn't handle seeing a girl cry especially if it was because of me. I would feel like a rotten rodent if I don't apologize.

After wiping her tears away and pulling away from Grant, she turned to me and said, "No it's not your fault. I was just worried that Cammie isn't here. Because I saw you two exit Mr. Solomon's office together and then I saw you alone without Cammie. I just thought that-"

She suddenly stopped then looked at me with wide eyes then said, "Bring me to whatever place you left her earlier."

I looked at her with questioning eyes then she shouted, "NOW!"

"Okay, okay. Jeez, chill out Bex." I told her.

"Thank you, Goode."

"Oh yeah, Grant? Alex? Go on and eat." she told the boys.

"But I want to eat with you!" Grant said dramatically.

"Just go and eat. We'll be back. And I know that you two are hungry."

"Fine, but be sure to be back here okay?" he said demandingly.

She didn't answer because she was already pushing me out of the hall. The corridor was really far from here so maybe Cammie was just walking slowly? Or she got tired? Or-

Stop making excuses, you stupid jerk!

Woah, who just said that?

It's your conscience. You're really stupid.

Just shut up. And I know I'm stupid.

You're also crazy. It looks like you're talking to yourself.

"Hey Zach? Are we almost there?" Bex suddenly asked, pulling me out of my argument with my beloved conscience.

"Yup, we're actually here already." I replied.

Confused, I told her, "This is exactly where I left her."

"Are you sure? Because there's no one in here. Maybe she went back to our suite?"

"Impossible. She said she was really hungry and I know that she would rather eat than hide from me."

"How right you are, Zach. But where is she? You don't think..." she trailed off, not wanting to continue what she was about to say.

I didn't need to ask her what she wanted to say because I know exactly what she was about to say.

Three simple words. Simple, but scary.

She was kidnapped.

**Oh no. -_- Cammie's kidnapped! Who do you think kidnapped her? Post a review and tell me! :) Of course I won't tell you if your guess is right or wrong. :))**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! :) From now on, I would be uploading weekly and I will try my best to finish this story over the summer break so I wouldn't write once school starts. Oh no. Senior year. -_- **

**Enough blabbering, and enjoy the story! :)**

**Oh yes, to vampirenerd15, good luck with your fan fiction and I can't wait to read it! :D**

**CHAPTER 10**

**CAMMIE'S POV**

When I woke up, I have this terrible headache. I sat up, groaning. Where the hell am I? This place looks really unfamiliar to me. There were a lot of questions running on my mind. Then I remembered the fight with Zach. Why did we even have to fight? I shouldn't have asked that question anyway. Suddenly, I someone opened the door to my cell. Eww. I'm in a cell.

"Hello Cammie. I can see that you're awake now."

"No, I'm not awake. I'm still sleeping, can't you see?" I answered sarcastically.

"Still the sarcastic girl, are we? Well, you better change your attitude because my boss hates sarcastic people."

"I don't even have to change. I won't meet her."

"Oh! That's where you're wrong, Cammie. You will most definitely meet her. Just wait."

"No thanks. I'll pass. And I really hate the fact that I even fell in love with you. I mean, you happen to work for the Circle."

"It's funny how things work out, right Cammie?"

"I don't find anything funny about this."

"Okay Cammie. Well, I have to go. The boss is calling. I'll let the guards bring you food, okay? See you around!" he managed to say this cheerfully. How he did it with me shooting hateful glares at him is way beyond my knowledge.

"I hate you. I really hate you." I scowled.

He just laughed and before he went out of the cell, I managed to ask him, "Who kidnapped me?"

He turned around and told me, "I threatened one of the Blackthorne boys to kidnap you. Of course, I won't tell you who he is."

I couldn't help but scream in frustration. Why do they even have to kidnap me? Is there anything they want from me? I hate my life. I really do.

**ZACH'S POV**

One thing's for sure, Cammie is indeed kidnapped. But the question is who did it? Bex and I couldn't come up with any possible kidnappers. It might be Josh or Dillon. But if it was either of them, how did they get in here? The security in this school is almost impossible to get through. Almost because I know two people who managed to deactivate the whole security system in this school. Of course it's Liz and Jonas.

Speaking of which, I asked them if they saw anything on the cameras. Something that could help figure out who the kidnapper was. Unfortunately, they didn't see anything helpful. Whoever kidnapped her would feel Zach Goode's wrath.

* * *

I've been frustrated the past week. And the only thing I do to remove this feeling is punch something or even better, someone. So I decided to go to the gym and then I realized that I don't even know where that place is. I went to look for Grant and ask him. I found Grant on the courtyard talking to someone. Not wanting to disturb his conversation, I sat on the stairs and waited patiently for him to finish. I couldn't help but hear his conversation with... Alex.

"... I'm sorry Grant. There's nothing I can do about what-"

Alex abruptly stopped when his eyes laid on me. Grant seemed to be confused when Alex stopped. He turned around and saw me. His eyes widened when he saw me so I got really suspicious of what they were talking about. I just didn't show him so I waved Hi to him and motioned for him to come.

"Hey Zach, what's up?"

"Hey Grant, could you tell me where the gym is? I just wanted to exercise for a bit."

"Sure, come on. I'll go with you."

"No, just tell me. I could see that I just interrupted a conversation between you and Alex. So just tell me and I'll be on my way."

He sighed then told me where to go. I said thanks then made my way to the gym, feeling really suspicious of their conversation. I just hope Grant would tell me what it was about.

As I was about to enter the gym, I heard someone scream my name. I saw Liz and Jonas running towards me, with Bex and Macey on tow.

"Oh thank God we found you! Jonas and I just traced Cammie's location. You have to come with us!" Liz exclaimed.

"And also, we found out who kidnapped Cammie. You won't believe who did it." Jonas told me.

Looks like I got to postpone my gym session and go save my Gallagher Girl. Of course, and beat up the stupid idiot who kidnapped her. That person would seriously feel my deadly wrath.

**Sorry for the super short chapter. Writer's block. (I just experienced writer's block! Woot woot. Party. HAHA) I'll try and make the next chapter longer.**

**And I'm guessing that some of you already know who the kidnapper is. ;) **


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello! :D Here is the next chapter of Duratura Storia d'Amore! :) Enjoy! :)**

**CHAPTER 11**

**ZACH'S POV**

"Just let me have a go at him!"

I kept screaming these words to my friends. They didn't want me to beat the crap out of... ALEX! That bastard! He kidnapped Cammie! Oh when I seriously see him, I would really kill him! He's only lucky that I didn't see him YET.

"Zach, dude! Look, just calm down, okay?" Jonas told me. Then he muttered to himself, thinking that I wouldn't hear him, "I know I shouldn't have told him it was Alex."

"Seriously, Jonas? Are you freaking serious? If you didn't tell me, I probably would have been freaking out here already!"

"You already are freaking out, so what's the point in arguing?"

"Why you-"my shouting was cut off until I realized what Jonas said.

"What I meant to say was how right you are Jonas."

"Oh stop being such a gentleman. It doesn't work on you."

I gasped dramatically while putting a hand above my heart, "How hurtful!"

"Zachary Goode, I swear if you don't shut up this instant, I would strangle you to death! And don't you dare talk like that again. You sound gay!" Bex shouted at me.

I scowled at her direction and when I was positive she wasn't looking at me anymore, I gave her the finger.

"Bex! Bex! Bex! Bex! Bex! Zach just-"I cut Liz off with a death glare.

"Hey, don't you dare give my girl that look." Jonas told me with a stern look on his face. And that look practically screams "If-you-dare-look-at-her-that-way-again-I-could-kill-you-with-my-stylus."

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. So what do we do now? When are we going to save Cammie? Where is she? Come on! Answer me!" I demanded.

"I swear, Goode, if you really don't shut that huge hole in your face, I will seriously kill you." Bex threatened me again.

"You do know that you would get an answer if you even bother helping us, right Zach?" Macey told me.

"Yeah, Macey's right. All you do is pace around the room while all of us here work so hard to locate Cammie." Liz said.

"Well, sorry." I really wasn't sorry. "When I pace around the room, I get really good ideas."

"Oh is that so? So, since you've been doing that for the past 2 hours, will you tell us your 'really good idea'?" Macey demanded.

"Are you challenging me? I guess you are. So my really good idea is..." I trailed off to add the suspense.

"You don't have, do you?" Bex asked.

I sighed in defeat, "Yes, I don't have one." I fell face first on Jonas' bed. GAH. I'm really frustrated right now. "I suck." They probably didn't hear me because my voice was muffled due to the fact that I fell face first on the bed. I did tell you that already, but I wanted to again. Much to my dismay, they heard me.

"Yes, you suck big time." they chorused.

I sat up on the bed because I couldn't breathe anymore then I told them sarcastically, "You really are such good friends."

"Wow, even Zach is sarcastic! You and Cammie are really meant to be. If you two talk to each other, we probably wouldn't know if you two are even telling each other the truth." Liz said.

As soon as those words were said, I couldn't help but feel really sad. She got kidnapped because of my stupid question. I shouldn't have fought with her over that statement!

I desperately wanted to tell Cammie these words, "Look up into the galaxy tonight. The stars illuminate the love we make. If love is blind, why do I see you so clearly now?" **(A/N: These lines are from Alex Goot's "Pretty Eyes". I don't own this song or anything!) **Then after I told her those words, she would blush, her really cute blush that never fails to make me smile whenever I see it.

"Jonas Scott, Elizabeth Sutton, Rebecca Baxter, Macey McHenry, and Zachary Goode, please proceed to the headmistress' office immediately."

We all looked at one another and there were a lot of questions running through our minds. Our faces were all the same. It was a mixture of panic, shock and a bit of relief. Relief, because maybe Headmistress Morgan could help us, unless she knew about what happened to her daughter, and that's where panic and shock come in.

"Well, we can't let Headmistress Morgan wait for us. Come on you guys." Macey told us.

We all went out of Jonas' suite. He wasn't alone in that suite, if you're wondering. He shares it with Alex. And it just so happens that Alex and Grant are 'mysteriously' missing. Why put quotation marks over the word mysteriously, you ask. Well, their disappearance answers our suspicions. It is obvious that both of them went to the Circle's lair.

As soon as we were in front of Rachel Morgan's office, (please don't tell Headmistress Morgan that I just called her Rachel) we heard an ear shattering scream. Jonas and I didn't waste any more time knocking on the door that wasn't about to be answered so we broke down the door (oops, sorry Mrs. Morgan) and we saw Headmistress Morgan breaking down into tears while she was being hugged by Mr. Solomon.

"Kids, I have bad news." Mr. Solomon told us in a monotone voice.

I gulped and asked him, "What is it, Sir?"

I stared at his eyes and I saw that it was also filled with tears, "We just received a note from Cindy. They're going to kill Cammie unless..."

I was so shocked to hear this. Wait, Mr. Solomon wasn't finished talking. "Unless what?"

"We give her her son."

"Wait, give her son? He's here? So if he's here, let's give this dude to her! Cammie can't die. She just can't." I was on the verge of crying but as a strong man, I won't cry.

"Can I just guess who Cindy's son is? I bet it's Alex." Bex said.

"You're right. Alex is Cindy's son. But she has another son in here. And he is what she calls her 'Second-In-Command'." Headmistress Morgan told us. At this point, she stopped crying but I could see in her eyes that she was really hurting inside.

"Then let's give this 'Second-In-Command' to her!" I demanded.

She looked at me with pity. Wait, why pity? Then, I realized why she was looking at me that way.

"I'm her son, am I?" I asked her in a low voice.

"Yes, Zach. You are Cindy's son." she told me.

"I can't be her son. My mom's name isn't Cindy. It's Stephanie. Cindy isn't my mom."

"Stephanie is Cindy's older sister who took care of you when Cindy was being a neglectful mother to you. The mother you know right now is your Aunt. And I'm sorry to tell you that, she's dead. Cindy killed her when she was about to go here and tell you everything. I'm so sorry, Zach."

At this point, I didn't care about being a strong man. I didn't stop the tears that dropped from my eyes. My mother, or aunt, is dead. And my real mother killed her. My real, neglectful and evil mother killed her.

"Hey! Let go of me!"

Those words snapped me out of my internal turmoil. I turned to see four huge men capture my friends and then they injected each of them a drug and they immediately went limp.

My eyes widened at what I just witnessed and Mrs. Morgan and Mr. Solomon didn't even do anything to stop those guys from drugging my friends.

"Why the hell didn't you stop them?" I shouted at them. I don't care if they're teachers but they didn't even bother protecting them!

"Don't waste your energy, Zachary," an unfamiliar voice told me.

I turned to see a blonde haired woman wearing business clothes.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" I asked this mysterious woman.

"I, Zachary, am your real mother."

"Wha- You- Wha- You're Ci-Ci-Cindy?" I stuttered.

"Very good, Zachary!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"We'll talk later, son. Right now, I have to take care of some... business." I didn't like the way she said the last word.

She reached to grab something inside her coat and I realized it was a tranquilizer dart gun. Suddenly, she aimed the gun to Mrs. Morgan and Mr. Solomon. She didn't hesitate shooting them and they both landed at the ground immediately.

"Why did you do that?" I asked her.

"Your friends and teachers aren't hurt. They're just not going to remember anything when they wake up. You," she pointed to one of the huge guys, "grab my son and let's go."

When huge guy number one was making his way towards me, I thought of hurting him when Cindy called out, "Don't you dare fight. But, if ever you still do it, he'll just drug you like what he did to your friends. On second thought, Carl, drug him."

As I was about to defend myself, I felt a little stab on my right arm and I saw that he injected me already. And in a matter of seconds, I was engulfed in total darkness.

**Ooohhhh. Cliff hanger. O.o hihi sorry! :)) Oh yeah. I edited some pictures to make up the cast of this story. Please check out my profile and the link to the pictures is in my description thingy. :D So be sure to check them out and tell me what you think! :D**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey! Sorry for the late upload. -_- Anyway, I typed this on my iPod and it was kinda long but when I transfered it to MS Word, it was so short. Anyway, enjoy! :D And how did you guys like the pictures anyway? No one even said anything about it. Except one but she's different. :)) You know who you are. :P See you on, Tuesday duchesscatherine! :D :P :P**

**Chapter 12****  
**  
**Zach's POV**

I woke up with a pounding headache and when I tried to sit and get up from my bed, I was pulled back by something. And that something was chains. Really? Chains? I'm chained to my own bed. What a freaking prank, Jonas.

As I was looking for a way out, I saw that I wasn't in my actual suite in school. I was in sort of a cell. How the hell did I get in here? Think, Zach.

Okay, there was me pacing around the room, Bex saying I sound gay. What the hell? What else... Oh right, Macey telling me to help them and all of us getting called to the headmistress' office.

My hands started to sweat when I recalled what happened to my friends, Mrs. Morgan and Mr. Solomon. Of course I also remembered what happened to me.

Damn it. I was being held captive by my own MOTHER! As much as I hate to admit it, she really is my mother. My evil, manipulative mother. Has the world gone mad?

**Cammie's POV**

I grunted in pain as another fist lands on my face. I wouldn't give this guy the satisfaction. I'll show him that I wasn't hurt, but truth is, this hurts like a bitch. God, I never knew I could even use such profanities!

"That's enough."

Those two words were my saviour. I never knew I could love words this much. When those words were immediately said, the assigned guard stop hurting me and I feel really relieved.

When the guy who ordered the guard left, the guard gave me a hard kick to the stomach, making me shout in pain. I think he just broke my rib.

"If you still won't talk tomorrow, you'll be receiving more if my precious gifts. Bitch," he spat at me.

I glared at him and gave him my most menacing look. It didn't even scare him. He just laughed at my failed attempt to scare him and left me in the middle if my cell, tied to a chair, bleeding and hurting.

In case you don't know why that asshole of a guard was beating me, well, there's only one reason he does that. I wouldn't talk.

You see, their precious boss, Cindy, is too scared to ask me herself. She thinks that I was hiding something that the Circle wants. Apparently, it's a Gallagher secret. Oohh, how mysterious. (Note the sarcasm.) Truth is, I don't even know what that secret is.

So that's why that ugly guard was beating me up. There was also one issue that I am confused with. I heard the guards talking about Cindy's son in Gallagher & Blackthorne Academy. That wicked witch has a son? I feel so sorry about whoever that guy is.

Suddenly, I heard the door being opened. Oh please no. I can't stand another beating. That guard is really strong. When the door was opened, I couldn't help but feel relieved and angry at the same time.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Why, I came to rescue you. Gallagher Girl. "

My eyes got wide when he said the last two words.

NO. FREAKING. WAY.

**I TOLD YOU GUYS IT WAS SHORT! I SO HATE IT! x( **

**So, cliffhanger? BWAHAHAHA! I couldn't help not write the next chapter. I already finished it, but I don't know if I would post it already. What do you guys think? If 10 or more of you reviews and says YES! I would. If not, then wait for Saturday! :P I'M SO BAD. :)) **

**Oh yes, and it is considered as a cliffhanger because why is Cammie so surprised? OHHHHH! So go and review now! :D ;)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Cammie's POV****  
**

"Really now. Wow. I'm really happy. Yippee," I told him, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

He started clicking his tongue, which shows that he was annoyed with my sarcastic response.

"Now, now Cammie. We don't want the big bad guard to come back here now, do we?" he said with a smirk on his face.

I growled, "I couldn't believe I even thought I fell in love with you."

He put a hand over his chest, looking hurt. More like pretending. "That was really hurtful. You know, you shouldn't hurt my feelings. Carl wouldn't like that. Don't you, Carl?"

I was wondering who Carl was and then suddenly, the BBG (Big Bad Guard) entered my cell. My eyes immediately grew wide at the sight of him.

"I'm sorry. I won't hurt your feelings anymore," I told him, through my gritted teeth.

"Not just my feelings, Cammie. You have to tell me that you won't hurt me in any way, 'cause if you do, Carl has to punish you. Do you want another black eye, broken rib and bleeding eyebrow?"

"Fine, you arrogant bas-"

I was cut off by a hard slap to the cheek. I hissed in pain when the hard hand was removed. Man, my cheek was stinging! It hurts so badly.

"You're going to hurt my feelings if you call me a bastard or any other hurtful words. We wouldn't want a bloody, broken Cameron Morgan, right?"

Yeah right, I thought. Of course I wouldn't tell him that. If I did, I may lose my head once Carl hits me again, unless he hits me on the body, so in that case I would lose my body. Such a wild imagination!

I saw him and Carl staring at me, waiting for something.

"What? Why are you staring at me?"

"Just answer the question," he said in an irritated voice.

There was a question?

What do I say? Yes? No? Maybe? A purple/ninja/CIA Agent panda? Hey, don't hate the panda love. Pandas are adorable! I decided to say no since a purple/ninja/CIA Agent panda actually makes no sense. It would be cool if there was a panda like that one! **(A/N: I just saw Pandas at Ocean Park in HK! They were so adorable! Seriously! :") )**

"Ahem. I'm waiting. Don't waste my freaking time here," he said.

"Oh right, right. Sorry. Well, my answer is no," I told him. I mentally crossed my fingers hoping I said the right answer.

The grin on his face tells me that I did! Yes! Wait, what is there to be happy about? I'm still bleeding, my ribs hurt, my left eye hurts, my cheek is stinging and I'm still tied to a chair in a cell with two psychopaths. There's nothing to be happy about!

"Wise answer, Gallagher Girl," he said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"DON'T. YOU. EVER. CALL. ME. THAT. AGAIN."

He just chuckled and left with Carl. Then he turned back to me and said, "If you're wondering if I could get you out of that chair, I would have to say no. Oh yeah! Your friends and that idiot brother of mine are here too! My amazing mother captured them. How I love her. "

I stared at him with a blank expression. How could he love his mother? She's evil! Well, she still is his mother so there was some sort of mother-son bond. Whatever you call it. Wait, he said something about a brother and my friends. Oh shit! My friends are captured!

"Who's your brother and are my friends okay?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Of course I do! That's exactly the reason why I asked. Duh."

"You do have a point there. But, I don't want to tell you."

He turned to leave then Carl said something to him. His face suddenly became a happy mask. Then he smiles at me. And boy, was that smile creepy. It was like Joker's smile. I now call it The Smile.

"Well Cammie, today's your lucky day. You get to meet my brother! Not only that, you would get to share a room with him! Isn't that exciting?" he said excitedly.

"Not a bit," I muttered under my breath. Thankfully, he didn't hear me. I couldn't handle another beating. Seriously, I'm so sore, all I want to do is take a long, hot shower and sleep on my comfortable bed.

"Oh and about your friends, I have no idea is they're okay or where they are," he said seriously then he became excited. Bi-polar much?

"He's here! Cammie, meet my brother," he told me, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

As I looked at the door to see who his brother was, I couldn't stop the gasp from coming out of my mouth as I stare at those lovely, brown eyes that I thought I would never see again.

"Gallagher Girl?"

Those were the two words I heard before I blacked out from exhaustion, dehydration and shock. Yes, shock. Shock from seeing my Blackthorne Boy. Zachary Goode.

**OOHHH! ZACHY IS BACK WITH CAMMIE! WHOOP-DEE-DOO! *does a happy dance***

**Okay, I guess cliffhangers make people real angry. =)) I'm so sorry! I won't do it again. But... I gained a lot of reviews because of that! Maybe I'll do it again... : : Anyway, enjoy the next chapter! And sorry if it's too short. It was long on my iPod! **

**I am currently addicted to Skrillex. Okay, that was pretty random. So bye. PLEASE REVIEW OR ELSE I WON'T POST THE NEXT CHAPTER! (Kidding, I am not yet done with the next one. HIHI)**


	15. Author's Note 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Okay, so you guys have probably read the 2nd note I posted. I deleted it because I wasn't able to fulfil that promise. Me going to school is actually getting in the way of making the story. You may probably hate me for this, but I really want to focus on my studies because I am hoping to aim for 2nd honors. I will also be really busy filling out application forms for schools that I want to go to college to, studying for the entrance tests and lots and lots of school work. What I really want to say is, the story will currently be put ON HOLD. I'm sorry but, I will let you all know if I'm ready to update. For the meantime, you can send me your ideas on what will happen next, or what the ending will be. Whatever you guys want. If you don't, then it's fine. Again, I'm so sorry. I hope you guys understand me.


	16. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Sorry for the super duper late upload. :( i'm just really busy because of school and application forms for college, so I hope you guys understand. I got really inspired when I was at the mall, so I typed this on my iPod and I hope you guys like it! :) Enjoy! **

Chapter 14

**Bex's POV**

I was sleeping like a baby until I heard a groan beside me.

"Oh shit. Who's beside me?" I wondered.

My right hand was exploring the other side of the bed then I felt something warm. I guess it's a person.

"Woah, head rush," I whispered to myself as soon as I sat up to look who's beside me.

I looked at the person's fetus-like outline and came to a conclusion that the person is a guy. Since I was so curious who's beside me, I poked his side and he groaned again. I kept doing this for God knows how long until his hand grabbed my wrist and he said, "Bex, will you stop?"

I gasped and said, "How'd you know my name?"

"Ugh, will you stop talking? You're giving me a headache!"

"I don't care if I'm giving you a headache! Just answer the damn question!"

"Rebecca Baxter, for God's sake! Will you stop screaming?"

Whirling around, I looked for the person who made that angry comment. My gaze landed on a really ugly Macey. And believe me when I say ugly, I mean really ugly.

Her hair looks like a rat's nest (do rats have nests? Oh well..), her eyes were bloodshot, and her lips were chapped and bleeding. Such an ugly sight, if you ask me.

"AHH! MONSTER!" I screamed at her, knowing that Macey hates being called a monster or something close to it.

"I am not a monster," she said through her gritted teeth.

"Liz! Oh God, protect me from this horrible monster!

"UGH! That's it, Baxter! You are so going to get it!"

She lunged at me and started pulling my hair while screaming profanities at me. As she was about to slap my face, she was pulled away by a terrible looking Liz.

"Phew, thanks Lizzie. I owe you," I told Liz.

"Yeah sure. No problem."

Once I saw Macey calm down, I approached her and said, "Sorry Macey."

She sighed, "It's fine. Wait, it's not actually. Just don't call me that. Got it?"

I nodded and she smile and hugged me.

"Oh yay! Happy endings! I love happy endings. It makes me cry. Gosh, I'm getting all emotional," Liz muttered while wiping an imaginary tear.

Macey and I looked at each other then rolled our eyes at our best friend's poor acting.

"Okay, now that you guys are fine, now would be the right time to ask you three this question. Where are we?" a guy's voice suddenly interjected.

"Jonas? Is that you?" Liz asked.

"Yup," he said, popping the p.

"Oh thank God you're okay."

"I actually am not okay. And so are you girls."

"Why thank you, Captain Obvious," I said sarcastically, while rolling my eyes at him.

"You're welcome, Sergeant Sarcasm," he answer back. "Or is Lieutenant?" he added.

"Whatever, look, we need to know where we are. I can't remember how we even got in here. Anybody remember?" I asked.

They all shook their heads no. I ran a hand through my face, something I usually do when I'm frustrated.

Suddenly, we heard a door lock open and viola, the door opened. How extraordinary! I squinted my eyes as the light illuminated our dark room.

"Rise and shine!" said an unknown voice.

"Oh wait, you're all awake. This is good! How are you guys feeling?" asked the unknown person.

"Who are you?" Macey asked.

"Ah, answering a question with a question. Unfortunately, I am not a big fan of this, Ms. McHenry."

Her eyes grew wide and it was obvious that she was thinking how this person knew her.

"Carl! Teach this girl a lesson, will you?" shouted the unknown person at another unknown person. Boy, this is so confusing!

Suddenly, a huge, burly man entered the room. He then grabbed Macey's hair and then slapped her.

"Hey! You can't do that!" I shouted at Carl. Looks like I now know the name of one of the unknown persons.

"Baxter, don't you dare come close to Macey if you don't want to be killed," said the unknown person coldly.

"Carl, one slap is fine. Go back to guarding Ms. Morgan and my idiot brother."

I felt relieved when I heard that Cammie was still alive. And whoever that brother is, I'm glad he's okay too.

Carl then left and the unknown person made himself known. And guess who it was? It was none other than Alex Evans.

He looked at each one of us and his gaze remained at Macey's face.

"Tsk tsk. Such an ugly sight to see, McHenry! You look horrible," Alex commented.

"Why, thank you, Alex. That's just what every girl wants to hear from a guy."

Then she whispered to me, "Oh my God. I'm going to have a BF." **(A/N: I am guessing that some of you know where this line comes from. HAHA XD I really love that line! Oh yes, and I don't own that line.)**

I chuckled when she said my favorite line from a movie and I thought I was the only one who heard it. Unfortunately, Alex heard it.

"What's a BF?" he asked, obviously intrigued.

I raised one eyebrow at him and asked, "You don't know?"

"Of course I don't. 'cause if I did, I wouldn't have asked," he answered.

"Touché," I commented.

Clearing my throat, I imitated the voice from the movie where that line came from, "Oh my God. She's gonna have a bitch fit!"

His eyes grew wide and said in a shaky voice, "Hey Macey, I'm sorry. You look wonderful! Just beautiful!"

I could feel a laugh just waiting to escape from my mouth. I tried really hard to conceal my laughter but it was so hard and suddenly, I lauded out loud.

"You -laugh- actually -laugh- fell -laugh- for -laugh- it!" I managed to tell him that while laughing. How, I have no idea.

His face showed pure confusion then its as if somebody threw a bucket of cold water at him and realization dawned upon him. He then glared at me and said, "That's not funny, Bex."

"Yes way!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No way!"

"SHUT UP!"

Alex and I were shocked when we heard Liz, Macey and Jonas shout at us.

"Sorry," we both mumbled.

"Will you two stop acting like children? It's so annoying!" Macey told us, angrily.

"Yeah, I'll stop. Although, I can't say the same thing for Alex," I told them while looking at Alex, waiting for his response to Macey's question.

"I wo-" Alex stopped when he saw my menacing glare. He coughed and then said, "I will stop! Yes indeed. I will definitely stop."

"Thank you, Alex and Bex. Wow, you're names rhyme," Liz commented.

"Okay, this has been a nice conversation but I must go now. If you guys want food," he then pointed at a red button near the door, "just press this and then a guard will attend to your needs. That's all. Bye guys."

He then closed the door and once again, we were engulfed in the dark.

"I can't see. I hate not being able to see," Liz said after a minute of silence.

I sighed and told them, "Do you guys think Zach and Cammie are okay?"

"Well, one can only hope," Macey said.

"Yeah, I know. I just hope they really are okay," I mumbled in response.

Sighing, I walked back to the bed and sat. I can't help but feel really uneasy due to the fact that me and my friends are all being held against our own will. But most importantly, because Cammie, my best friend and a sister-like figure, isn't with me.

There was this one time when we were both five years old and a ten year old kid bullied Cammie. That kid didn't know what I was capable of so I guess that explains why he was so scared when he saw me take some nun chucks out of my bag. You know, the black thing that ninjas use? Yeah, I have one of those in my bag.

So that just shows that I am willing to do anything to protect my sister. I love her so much and I really don't want anything bad to happen to her. I suddenly had the urge to bawl my eyes out but no. Cammie wouldn't want me crying over this silly dilemma. And because I am Rebecca Baxter, I'm tough and tough girls don't cry. They... Don't.

"Just let it all out, Bex," someone whispered to me.

That did it. I was really good at controlling my emotions but those words caused my tears to continuously pour.

"Tough girls don't cry! This is so unlike me. Bex doesn't cry," I told that someone, which was Macey.

"Sh sh. You know, Bex. Even the toughest of the tough have feelings and emotions. They cry too. It's impossible if one person isn't capable of crying. And even if a tough person cries, it doesn't mean that they've gone soft. It just shows that they are capable of feeling," she said soothingly.

"Thanks Macey. I just don't want anything bad to happen to Cammie. Or us. I don't know how I'll cope if that happens. But one thing's for sure, I won't let anything bad happen to any of us. I won't. And that's a promise," I told her.

She just nodded and hugged me. I cried and cried until I fell asleep. I never knew I could be capable of crying myself to sleep.

**ALEX'S POV**

When I said good bye to the four, I really didn't leave. I just closed the door and sat outside, listening to their conversations.

After about five minutes, I was really bored so I stood up and turned to leave. Until I heard some sniffing. I came to a conclusion that someone was crying.

I approached the door then listened. It turns out that Bex was crying.

Chuckling to myself, I thought, "Not much of a tough girl now, are you?"

That was until I heard the reason why she was crying. I suddenly felt the urge to cry as well.

"Nice, Alex. Just nice. You're the evil person here and you want to cry. Pathetic," I muttered to myself.

You see, I may call Zach my "idiot brother" but I do care for him. Surprising, isn't it?

I remember the time when I was two years old and he was three, we were playing with our favorite toy cars. We heard an explosion and our parents rushed to our aid, screaming, "It's them. We have to protect the boys."

I cried and cried and the only thing that can stop me from crying was a hug. Not from my mom or dad but from Zach.

"Hey little buddy. Don't cry. Mommy and daddy will protect you. But most importantly, Zachy will protect you," he told me.

It's amazing how a three year old could be that confident and sure of his capabilities.

One look at his face, that's all it took to make me stop crying.

I was feeling okay already until I felt Zach being pulled away from me.

"Zachy! Where is my bwother? Zachy!" I screamed.

"Alex! Alex, where are you? Al-" his screaming was suddenly cut off.

Then, I felt a pair of arms engulf me. Relieved, I thought, "Zachy's back!"

But it turns out to be mom.

She whispered, "Alex, dear. Dad's gone. We have to go now."

"What? Where did daddy go?" I asked her.

"He went to a happy place, baby. Don't worry he'll protect us."

As a two year old, I am not that dumb. I knew that the "happy place" is Heaven.

"But, where's Zachy? Is he with daddy?" I asked her.

Her eyes grew wide and she frantically searched around the room, looking for my brother.

"No, no, no, no..." she kept on muttering that single word.

There were a lot of smoke in the room and I couldn't breathe anymore. I then blacked out before I could hear what my mom was about to say.

As I was growing up, I investigated and searched for the whereabouts of my brother. It turns out that some agent from the CIA was the one who grabbed him away from me and posed as his mother. How sick is that?

Of course, I also found out why the CIA ambushed our house. Our dad was the leader of the Circle, until he was killed. And now, my dear mother is the leader.

When I was old enough to go to school, my mother enrolled me at Blackthorne and it so happens that Zach goes to that school as well.

I couldn't help but feel happy when I found Zach. When I introduced myself, he didn't recognize me. Of course he doesn't remember me. Maybe he does but he just don't recognize me. The reason for this is because my very own mother changed my appearance. How she did is way beyond me.

I never really hated Zach. I do love him, simply because he's my brother. And now, I'm torn up between helping my brother and his friends or helping my mother torture or possibly kill them. I know that I should choose the more sensible one but it's not that easy. I love my mom and brother and I want everybody to be pleased. Not just one person, but everybody.

"Ugh. Suicide is probably the answer to this dilemma," I thought.

"No, it's not, you dummy. Killing yourself won't help," a voice in my mind said.

"Who said that?"

"Your conscience. The sensible one, to be exact."

"Really? I have a sensible conscience?"

"Yes, and will you stop talking? You're turning into a madman."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm talking to myself. I should probably stop."

"Mr. Evans? The female prisoner needs medical attention," a voice told me. And this voice didn't come from mind.

I looked up and saw Ned, Carl's second-in-command.

"What? Oh yes. Medical attention. Yes, call Dr. Drew immediately."

"Certainly sir. Oh yes, your mother requests your presence," he said.

"Right now?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well. Thank you, Ned."

He nodded and turned to leave.

I wondered what my mother needed. Sighing, I stood up and went to my mother's office.

I really hope she has no intentions of killing Zach and his friends.

**About the next chapter, I will not make any promises on when I will be able to upload it. :( And I really need your ideas on what you think will happen next or who will end up with who or how the ending will be. Please review! I swear, reviews make my day. :D And a big thanks to those who added me to their story alert thingo, favorite author (HIHI :") ) and author alert thingo. THANK YOU GUYS! :D*big virtual hug* **


	17. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

**CAMMIE'S POV**

"Zach?"

He just smiled sheepishly at me then said, "Hey Cammie."

"I cannot believe it! You're actually Alex's brother? And I get it now!"

Confused, he asked me, "Get what now?"

"When you said that you were the good and bad guy!"

"Wait, you heard me say that? I was whispering that to myself! You have incredibly good hearing, Gallagher Girl," I commented.

"Yeah! I heard you say that! Well, you weren't doing a good job of not letting me hear what you said now, did you? And thanks! I do have good hearing but sometimes I don't. I have no idea why. Maybe it's because-" I was cut off when I suddenly heard the guard who was bringing Zach to my cell shout, "JUST SHUT UP WILL YOU? You two are getting on my nerves."

Zach glared at him then quickly composed himself and asked him, "What's your name?"

BBG #2 (I named him BBG because he's just as big as Carl! And looks as scary as him too) glared back and answered his question nonetheless. "Mike. What's it to you?"

"Well, then Mike," he said his name with bitterness; "you wouldn't want to disrespect Cindy's son now do we? Unless you want me to report it to her and get you fired. Or maybe killed."

When he said that last statement, I got chills all over my body and I thought to myself, "I never knew Zach could be this cold blooded! I'm getting tingles."

Mike's eyes grew wide and then he coughed awkwardly, "Of course not. I'm sorry. Please don't report me to Ms. Evans. I'll never do this again. I'm sorry, sir."

Zach just smiled and said, "Oh no worries, Mike. I won't tell her. Just don't do that again. And can you please tell someone to get a doctor for Ms. Morgan over here?"

"Of course, sir!" Mike answered with fake enthusiasm. "Carl, please get someone to attend to Ms. Morgan's, uhm, injuries?"

Carl just glared and looked at Ned, his second-in-command and he just nodded and left to find a doctor, hopefully.

"Thank you boys! I'll be sure to tell my dear mother to maybe give you a raise or something. Now please take off these handcuffs and let me in the cell," Zach commanded Mike.

Once his handcuffs were removed, he had a last minute request which was to remove me from the chair. Mike approached me then Carl suddenly shouted, "Mike, don't. We have orders to not let her get out from that chair."

Mike just sighed and whispered, "Sorry 'bout that, Ms. Morgan," and left the cell.

I looked at Zach who was seated on the floor beside me. He was just staring at me and I really got annoyed and asked him, "What's with the staring Zach? Will you quit it?"

"Oh sorry. I was just staring at how your face looks beaten and bruised. I wished that I was the one who was hurt and not you."

"Oh that. Well, you can't do anything now, can you?" I don't know why I was acting like a bitch to him, but I just felt like being a bitch to him!

He looked at me with a sad expression and said, "Yeah, I pretty much can't do anything," then he said, "I suppose you want to ask me about me being Cindy's son, am I right?"

I stared at him and nodded.

"So where do I start. Okay, so it turns out that the mother I know is my aunt and she just took care of me when Cindy was being a very neglectful mother. And she just killed my aunt. Or mom, when she was just about to tell me everything. Well, that's what your mom told me anyway. So in conclusion, my mother is a freaking psychopath and so is my brother, which apparently is Alex."

When he said Alex's name, I have no idea why but I got tingles and I think I blushed. I coughed awkwardly and looked anywhere other than at Zach, hoping that he wouldn't notice. Unfortunately for me, he did notice me.

"Why aren't you looking at me? And why in the hell are you blushing and coughing like mad?" he demanded.

"What are you talking about, Zach. I'm not 'blushing and coughing like mad'," I answered him.

"Okay then. So if you're not blushing and coughing like mad, will you look at me?"

Sighing, I looked at him then he frowned and said, "You're still blushing."

Screaming in frustration, I apologized and said, "I really have no idea why I'm blushing."

He was still frowning then as if a bucket of cold water was thrown to his face, he said, "I do."

Raising one of my eyebrows, I said, "Oh you do?"

"Oh yes I do."

"Then please, do tell me," I told him.

"It's because I said my brother's name, right?" he said with a straight face.

"What?" I demanded, "That's absurd! Why would I blush because you said his name?"

"You don't believe me?" he challenged me.

"Yes I don't believe you."

"Is that so? Okay then." he became silent then he suddenly said, "Hey Cammie?"

"Yeah?"

"I have something to tell you," he said seriously.

I was intrigued so I just nodded to show him to tell me what it is.

"ALEX," he said with a smirk on his face.

Then he suddenly laughed out loud then said, "You just blushed! You like my brother."

Me of course, being the stubborn girl, I disagreed and said, "No way. I don't like your brother."

"Oh really you don't?"

"Yes, I don't," before I could stop myself I suddenly blurted out, "I like someone else."

I felt like slapping myself, hard. Why the hell would I say that?

He was of course surprised and asked, "Well, who do you like?"

"No one! I don't like anyone."

"Yes you do. Why would you say you like someone else and then say you don't even like anyone?"

"My, my. We're being pretty persistent, are we?" I teased him.

He just chuckled and told me, "Okay, I'll tell you who I like then you tell me who you like."

"Why in the world would I agree to that?"

"It's every girl's dream! To know who Zachary Goode fancies," he said with a smirk on his face.

I just did nothing but shake my head and chuckle. "Zach, by now you should know that I am not like any other girl."

Sighing, he just said, "Yeah, you're like any other girl. But I'll tell you anyway. I've always wanted to tell someone about who I like."

Deciding not to argue with him, I just nodded and told him to go on.

"So, there's this girl. She's not a normal girl. She's pretty awesome, which is cool since I'm also awesome," we both laughed at that, "Honestly though, I don't even know how to tell her I like her! I just think that she'll freak out and scream so I never told her."

"She seems like a really cool girl," I commented.

"Oh she really is," he said with a smile on his face.

"What does she look like?" I asked, since I was very curious about this "mystery girl". (Note that there was no sarcasm to my statement.)

"She actually looks like y-," his statement was cut off when the door suddenly opened and lo, behold, enters the leader of the Circle, Cindy Evans.

**BEX'S POV**

"Damn it! I'm bored. Can we do something fun?" I asked my friends.

"Shut up, Bex. We can't do anything fun in here because for your information, we're prisoners," Macey answered.

Sighing, I went over to Liz and Jonas and asked them, "Can't you two do anything to help us escape this shithole?"

They looked at me and just shook their head. Suddenly, Macey jumped then went towards us and whispered, "Do you guys think that we can escape using this hair clip I have?"

Liz's face brightened up and then said, "Where's your clip?"

Macey dug into her trouser pockets and then gave the clip to Liz who then proceeded to the door. Just when Liz was about to do her 'magic', the door suddenly unlocked and I pulled Liz to the bed and hid the clip.

"Why are all of you so quiet?" demanded this big, ugly guard, looking suspicious.

"What's it to you?" Macey asked.

He just glared and pulled someone inside our cell then locked it again. That someone was actually Grant. Suddenly, Jonas stood up then grabbed Grant then punched him straight in the face. I pulled Jonas away from Grant and asked him, "What the hell did you do that for?"

"He helped Alex kidnap Cammie! Bex, he helped Alex kidnap Cammie! Cammie, your sister. Don't tell me you're not angry at this bastard," he shouted at me.

Jonas' words sunk in and I asked Grant why he helped Alex kidnap Cammie.

He stood up, wiped the blood from his mouth and asked all of us to sit and he'll tell us. Jonas, unfortunately, was reluctant to sit. Obviously he still wanted to punch Grant.

When we were all seated, he started to tell us why.

"Long story short, it happens that my dad works for Cindy. He's in charge of the security in the Circle lair. Then, there was this one incident wherein the lair was almost infiltrated with CIA agents. Of course, Cindy was mad at him and he threatened to hurt me or possibly kill me. When he said he'll do anything so that she won't hurt me, she demanded him to tell me to help Alex kidnap you. When Alex told me about that, I disagreed but he told me that when I disagree, Cindy will kill my dad and when that happens, I'll no longer have anyone with me. He's the only family I have left, you guys. I'm sorry if I helped Alex kidnap Cammie, but I love my dad so much and I will do anything to keep him with me."

Grant was in tears after he told us his story and I couldn't help but hug and comfort him.

Suddenly, Liz said, "So your dad was in charge of security?"

Grant nodded then Liz told Jonas, "Oh my God! Grant's dad is in charge of security! We can get out of here with his help! Of course, we have to help him. And by 'we' I mean me and you."

Macey rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, yeah we get it. You two are the techie people in here. But of course we need to get out of here first before we even get to Mr. Newman."

Grant and I were still hugging and he whispered "Thanks" then said to the others, "Come on guys. We have to make a plan for us to escape in this stupid cell then find a way to get to my dad."

We huddled together and made a plan for escape. You better watch out, Cindy. Because we're ALL coming for you.


End file.
